User blog:Silarmy/Character Rankings! YAY!
So this is my first blog so please forgive me if I do anything wrong or something like that. Just to introduce myself I am Silarmy and I decided to make this blog because, well, why not? So with that over and done with let's get started: BTW This blog may contain SPOILERS. Amy Love this character. I know that she was mean to Samey but what I saw from her short (too short if you ask me!) time on the show was very impressive. I hope to see more of her and Samey in the future. BTW loved her elimination scene. So dramatic! She gets a 9/10. Beardo TBH I expected better from this guy. I mean I knew that he would be eliminated first but seriously? He's basically another B. Not impressed. He gets a 2/10. Dave I have to admit when I saw the script to Ep1 I thought he would be really funny like Noah but I was wrong. He is just another Mike. What a waste of such a good character. He had so much potential! Anyway what I mean by him being another Mike is that just like Mike he has a problem (his is being a germaphobe) and then they both meet a girl (Zoey and Sky) and then she will help him with through his problem. How boring. Dave let's a 4/10. Ella When I first saw Ella I thought the producers were being incredibly lazy. She was basically just a mish mash of a bunch of Disney characters. However, she has turned out to be a really good character and OMG when she danced with that pig I was in tears. Comedy gold! Hope that she continues to surprise me as, if she does, she could be one of my favourite characters this season. She gets a 7/10. Jasmine TBH so far Jasmine hasn't really done anything that has stood out for me. She's just been there and said stuff. Some may argue about her having the main relationship of the season but so far it's been pushed aside for other plots. Although I have to admit JasminexShawn is a great couple. My score for Jasmine is 6/10. Leonard When I saw the script I had high hopes for Leonard. I was wrong. He wasn't as engaging as I'd thought he'd be. TBH I think he's rather dull. Nothing else I to say about him really. I'm very disappointed. He gets a 3/10. Max No. Just no. I don't get how the producers expect us to like him. I've seen these types of character before and I can tell it's going to get worse. BTW like all dumb villains he'll have an obsessive crush on a girl. Good luck Scarlett. 1/10. Rodney To be very honest with you I don't like him. His loving girls running gag is already annoying me and it's only Ep3. And just to add to that I have no clue what he's saying because I don't speak Italian which makes him even worse! He reminds of DJ and his dumb curse thing. I hope he's eliminated. He let's a 2/10 Samey I have to admit I didn't expect much from Samey but wow has she surprised me! I loved the part when she eliminated Amy. She's a genius! I hope she wins! Samey gets a 10/10! Scarlett TBH I expected more from Scarlett. I heard about her being a villain and expected great things from her but I seem to have been proven wrong. So far she's been very dull and I don't like it. I hope her character improves. Scarlett gets a 5/10. Shawn When I heard about this zombie thing of his I thought he would be another Ezekiel. Wow was I wrong! He has a great relationship with Jasmine and has a mysterious vibe about him that really gives him an edge. I hope he lasts long. I give Shawn an 8/10. Sky Do I really have to say anything? Sky is obviously just another Zoey. As I said with Dave, Dave'll have a problem and it'll be up to Sky to help him. Dull. Very dull. I'm disappointed with the producers. Do they even care to look and see that not many people actually like Zoey? I mean why make a copy of someone that almost no one likes? BTW please notice the almost. I know that some of you like her. Anyway for that reason Sky gets a 4/10. Sugar Do I really need to say anything? Sugar is FABULOUS!!! NO ONE CAN BEAT HER! (BTW if you hadn't guessed Sugar gets a 10/10.) Topher At first I thought Topher was great but so far he's been really disappointing. I don't know what happened but he seems to just be talking to Chris and no one else which is really disappointing. However, I know that, from the trailers, he will once again grab my attention again in the near future. Yay! I give Topher a 7/10. Overall Rankings 14. Max - 1/10 =12. Beardo - 2/10 =12. Rodney - 2/10 11. Leonard - 3/10 =9. Dave - 4/10 =9. Sky - 4/10 8. Scarlett - 5/10 7. Jasmine - 6/10 =5. Ella - 7/10 =5. Topher - 7/10 4. Shawn - 8/10 3. Amy - 9/10 =1. Samey - 10/10 =1. Sugar - 10/10 Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts